In an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode and a Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned transversely to a substrate plane and a transverse electrical field is applied to a liquid crystal layer, an electrode for liquid crystal driving is not provided unlike a VA mode and a TN mode. Thus, this mode has a problem that the device is easily affected by statistic electricity and charges are accumulated inside a liquid crystal panel, which adversely affects display.
To overcome the above-described problem, in liquid crystal panels with inorganic glass substrates, which are widely available over the world, a transparent conductive film layer (in general, ITO) is formed by sputtering on a rear face (opposite side to a liquid crystal layer) of a color filter substrate (see, for example, PTL 1).
The technique of PTL 1 prevents statistic electricity from being charged from a color filter by forming a transparent electrode film that can withstand the etching in an etching step for black matrix of the color filter substrate.